censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:List of Sites Banned in India
It is a mournful scenario. A case where you have serial blasts happening in a city that's famous for the frequency of blasts happening in it and this, in a country, that's promising a lot about the future of its economy, but is yet to prove all its vacant promises. What would you expect from the ruler as a resulting concoction? Measures to prevent future blasts? Measures to exorcise the demons of mindless terrorism? Measures to pacify the people and to have a calming influence on them by improving their security? The heart to take criticism constructively and to make fans of critics? If you are expecting any of the above, I smile at you. The nation smiles at you. The world smiles at you. In derision. In pity. What do you get? Under such a sensitive situation, you get your freedom of speech and expression nulled. Under such a touchy time, you get your mouth effectively sealed. Under such a pity arousing period, you get your only means to draw solace, blocked. 'Arise. Awake. Stop not, till you rise.' Where is the point of rising if the person is forcibly drugged into a deep slumber? Where is the point of rising if your only means to rising is amputated imperiously? You shall not be allowed to talk. You shall not be allowed to communicate. You shall not be allowed to express. And if you shall blurt out a criticising word, at the expense of it being true, you shall have our ability to talk, express and communicate dismembered. I pity you. My sympathies lie with you. You should have turned a blind eye. You should have had your mouth sealed. Never mind. It's now done, anyway. But shall you be suppressed? Shall you learn from your 'mistakes'? No. You shall not. Why? There is life in you. There is love in you. You shall struggle against cruelty. You shall tear apart malice. Why? You are the true human. I smile at you. Not in pity. Not in derision. But in salutation. - An Indian. (humanity_in_my_blood@yahoo.co.in) Other sites claimed to be blocked http://blogs.siliconvalley.com It seems silicon valley blogs are banned too. http://www.micropersuasion.com Checkout www.NewIndianModels.com and www.StockImagesLibrary.com even these sites are not opening from India but are working perfectly if browsed through any other country.Strange. : I checked all of them, and they are all working. None of them is blocked. Bangalore. :: MTNL seems to be blocking those sites ::: All the sites are working again :) Clarification First, Merri Musings: merrimusings.typepad.com USED TO BE the blog for Merri. Merri moved off Typepad months ago, and some scumbag snatched the URL up for porn crap. After a lot of complaints to Typepad about it, they deleted the X-rated blog that was using the merrimusings.typepad.com URL (it was only there for maybe a week, anyway). Since then, the URL has been 404. That’s why nobody can get to it, ban or no ban. The ban was on a defunct URL. She's now at merrimusings.mu.nu. Second, Princess Kimberley: Princess Kimberley (not Kimberly) used to have a blog at princesskimberley.blogspot.com. Apparently she also deleted her blog and Blogspot account, and it was snatched up by some “Tony” clown, who’s got a few other empty blogs stashed away. Princess Kimberley is someone totally different from “Princess Kimberly” or this “Tony” guy. I haven’t seen her around commenting in quite some time, but some of us in certain blogging circles know who she is and know of her old blog. Here are a couple of links that show the "real" Princess Kimberley. http://nodhimmitude.blogspot.com/2006/03/worship-my-boobies.html http://mypetjawa.mu.nu/archives/112948.php Next: Common Folk Using Common Sense. That’s another one that used to be hosted at Blogspot. As most people have noticed, it’s a Korean(?)-language blog now at CFCS’ old URL (commonfolkcommonsense.blogspot.com). Scroll over the links–they all point to a Korean site with subdomains. Looks like a spammer/splogger, who just snatched up the old URL because there were a lot of other sites linking to it already. (Splog has been reported and flagged to Blogger now). CFCS is now hosted at its own domain, http://www.commonfolkusingcommonsense.com/. :It's Japanese 24.91.16.229 04:10, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Finally, here's where they apparently got the URLs--note that the post is quite old, hence the defunct URLs. WARNING: If you are easily offended by images mocking Islam, don't click it. The post was a mocking response to the (now proven untrue http://www.militantislammonitor.org/article/id/618) story in Newsweek magazine about the Qu'ran being flushed down a toilet (I still haven't figured out how that's even POSSIBLE, but apparently enough ignorant people believed the story to result in fatal rioting). --Beth (one of the banned) --04:02, 22 July 2006 (UTC) none of these sites are blocked I have checked the first few. They are working.--Iamkay 15:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) india doesnt want you to masturbate i think in india porn sites are quitely getting banned i can only get to sites like red tube.com (there is not supposed to be a space after "red" had to put it in for the spam filter) through a proxy. it seems to be increasing too noticed more and more porn sites not loading like porn hub.com am using airtel in banglore still porn sites are running,porn sites must be banned in india. AMRENDRA KR. SINGH